Love Triangle
by Adrienne Marie
Summary: *Rating may change, formerly "Harry's Revenge"* MJ loves Harry and Peter, can she choose between them? Will she accept Peter when she learns who he really is? Please r/r especially if you liked "Harry's Revenge" no flames please
1. Chapter One

Love Triangle Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Spiderman. I wish I did but I don't. Whoever does own them is a genius. This story kind of takes place after the movie.  
  
"I can't believe it," MJ thought to herself as she rode home in the limousine with Harry. "I spilled my soul to him and he doesn't even care. I know he loves me. He has since we were six. I'm not going to give up on him."  
  
"MJ, I need to ask you something." A sullen Harry said from across the car.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" MJ asked, looking over at him.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Harry, I wish I could, but you know that I have that audition in the morning."  
  
"So that's it! You put your career before me? God, MJ, my father just died at the hands of a masked man who nobody knows and you want to go to a stupid audition in the morning? Thanks a lot Mary Jane." Harry said as he looked out the window.  
  
When MJ heard Harry call her Mary Jane she knew that he was mad at her. He never called her Mary Jane unless he was angry or sad.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. It's just that this audition could be a real turn around for me. They might think that I have what it takes and cast me and then a big shot producer could see me and want to put me in his company."  
  
"That's what you think before every audition and it never happens. You come to my apartment red faced and teary eyed and no one sees you and you don't get put into some hot shot's company. It's never going to happen for you, Mary Jane. You're not as good as you think you are. When are you going to understand that?"  
  
"Harry! How could you say that? You're the one who always comforted me when I came to you like that and you're the one who told me that next audition I would surely get the part. You supported me! You pushed me to go to more auditions! You know, you're not as great as I though you were. Stop the car, I'm getting out here." She practically yelled at the driver.  
  
"Mary Jane, you can't get out here. We're almost ten miles from your apartment that's a long walk in a big city. You could get hurt." Harry said, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, as if you care." MJ said as she opened the door and stepped out onto the curb and began to walk off.  
  
"Mary Jane, this is your last chance to get back into the car!" Harry called from inside. All MJ did was start walking in the direction of her apartment. "Fine! If you want to be that way then that's fine with me! Maybe your boyfriend Spiderman will be there to save you!" Harry shouted as he closed the door as the limo sped off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ass hole." MJ muttered to herself. "He's going to be just like his father. A rich ass hole who doesn't care about anything except about his money."  
  
***  
  
"God, she's getting to be a bitch." Harry said. "She's going to one of those washed up has beens. She'll make one good movie, think she's the best and then she'll make a stupid movie and no one will hire ever again."  
  
"Sir, do you still wish to go home?" The limo driver asked.  
  
"Yeah, take me home. When we get there send a bunch of roses to MJ with a note that says that I'm sorry about what I said." Harry said suddenly feeling guilty for not convincing MJ to come home with him.  
  
"Yes sir," the driver said as he drove towards Harry's father's home in Manhattan. 


	2. Chapter Two

Love Triangle Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Update, you may be wondering why I changed the story, it will still have pretty much the same out come as "Harry's Revenge" but I thought that this plot line was easier to work with.  
  
"What am I going to do about him?" MJ thought as she walked into her gloomy apartment and switched on the lights, throwing her keys into a small vase on the table. "I know his dad just died but if he can't be there for me then I can't be there for him. Tomorrow, I'll tell him how I feel and if he still wants to be an ass hole then that's his choice."  
  
She knew that she had to calm down or she'd end up in a psychiatrist's office like she did while she was still living at home and her parents had all of those fights and could never stop yelling at each other or at her. She didn't want to end up like they did, no money and no love for one another. Thinking about this brought her thoughts back to Peter Parker.  
  
Peter had loved her for as long as she could remember and all he wanted to do now was be her friend. She couldn't believe it when he said those words to her. All she wanted to do at that moment was crawl in a small hole and die. Plus, Harry getting mad at her didn't help matters in the least. She sort of wished it could be like it was when they were in high school. They were all so happy and carefree without a problem in the world. Now that they're out of the house and on their own they have all of these problems to deal with like not being able to pay their rent or worrying about their next audition or job interview.  
  
As MJ pondered this she slowly walked into her kitchen and picked up the phone and began dialing Peter's number. Before she could finish dialing she hung up. She knew that there was a chance that Harry would pick up the phone and she'd have to talk to him. That was something that she couldn't do just then.  
  
Walking into her small, sparsely furnished bedroom, she slipped off her heels and slipped her feet into her slippers. As she walked into her living room again, she noticed a message on her old answering machine. When she pressed the play button she heard Peter's flowing voice.  
  
"Hey MJ," the message began, "I didn't mean to make you upset today at the funeral but there are some things that you don't know about me. I'd like to tell you about them, in fact you're the only person I'd give anything to tell the truth to. Can you meet me in Central Park tomorrow at about one? I hope you can make it. I hope to see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
She'd made up her mind before he even told her where to meet her. She was going and she was going to find out what Peter Parker was hiding from her if it was the last thing she did. 


	3. Chapter Three

Love Triangle Chapter Three  
  
A/N: Hey! An update and so soon! Wow, this is new for me! I hope you like this, and if you do please take a few moments to review because reviews are the gas for this writing machine!  
  
"Peter?" MJ asked as she approached Peter the next afternoon in Central Park.  
  
"MJ, I'm glad you came." Peter said standing up from the bench he was sitting on.  
  
"Me two," MJ said going to sit.  
  
"Wait, why don't we go for a walk?" Peter asked.  
  
"Sure, okay," MJ said as she followed Peter. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked a few minutes later.  
  
"I wanted you to know, God, this is hard to say. Um, well, you see I have been keeping something from you for quite a long time."  
  
"What is it?" MJ asked inquisitively.  
  
"You know who Spider-Man is right?" Peter asked pulling MJ aside to a bench in a secluded part of the park where no one could over hear them.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly his unofficial photographer." Peter said.  
  
"So do you mean that you have nothing to do with him at all?"  
  
"That's not it, it's just that I am Spider-Man." Peter admitted.  
  
"What?!" MJ asked as what Peter had just admitted to her sank in.  
  
"I'm Spider-Man," he said again.  
  
"No, I heard you it's just that you can't be Spider-Man, he's- well, you just can't be Spider-Man." MJ said almost laughing.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're Peter Parker, you were so weak in high school and well, although you've changed you can't have fought off evil."  
  
"Why couldn't I?" "Wait!" MJ said just realizing something. "If you're Spider-Man that means that you killed Mr. Osborne!"  
  
"Yes, I did." Peter confessed.  
  
"Why? I mean I know that he was an ass but why did you kill him?"  
  
"Do you remember the Unity Day festival?"  
  
"Yes," MJ said wishing that he hadn't brought up that particular incident.  
  
"And do you remember the Green Goblin that tried to kill you there and then tried to throw you off a bridge later that same year?" Peter asked.  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Osborne is or was the Green Goblin." Peter said looking MJ straight in the eyes.  
  
"Oh my God!" MJ exclaimed raising her hand to her mouth.  
  
"I know. I had to kill him. He tried to kill me and you and Aunt May. I had no other choice."  
  
"Oh," MJ said looking down at her feet.  
  
"We can't tell Harry. If he finds out he'll probably try to kill me. You remember what he said yesterday, 'Spider-Man will pay'. He can't ever find out. Promise me that you won't tell him."  
  
"I promise I won't tell Harry." MJ said making a cross over her heart, something she hadn't done since the sixth grade.  
  
"Good, now how about we finish our walk?"  
  
"Peter, wait. Do you remember when you told me all of those things that Spider-Man had said about me?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"Did you really mean them?"  
  
"Yes, MJ I do love you but for now I can only be your friend."  
  
"Why?" MJ asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Because you're still Harry's girl."  
  
"What if I'm not his girl anymore?"  
  
"Then I could still only be your friend."  
  
"Why couldn't you be more?"  
  
"Do you know what some of the more evil people would do to you if they found out that you were my girl? They would take you and try to kill you just to get back at me just like Mr. Os- the Green Goblin did."  
  
"Oh," MJ said looking at her feet again.  
  
"MJ, just remember that I do love you but I also love New York and I want to keep you and New York safe from harm and any other villains that may come along."  
  
"Okay," MJ said feeling a little better since he did tell her that he loved her.  
  
"Now, how about that walk?"  
  
"Okay," MJ said as they began to walk toward the zoo. 


End file.
